City Dwellers
by King of Bugs
Summary: A Greninja's trainer heads into Prism Tower to challenge the gym, but never returns. As the poor pokémon is panicking, a large stranger comes out of an alley and tells him not to worry - that he'll take care of him. How does he plan on taking care of him in an alley anyway? Oneshot, M/M, lemons ahead!


_**~Hey there.~**_

 _ **King of Bugs here, bringing you another pokémon-on-pokémon yaoi. There's just something special about it, isn't there? As always, if this isn't your cup of tea then you should probably go find a different tea shop. The adorable thumbnail up there was drawn by the talented achi, so if you really like it, go check out their art! I've been wanting to write about this pairing ever since Super Smash Bros. for 3DS came out - I'm sure you know why. So, with enough of my ramblings, enjoy yourself!**_

* * *

 _It's been too long_ , he kept thinking to himself. _There's no way it should take this long...where is he?_

A sad, nervous frog pokémon paced back and forth in front of the main entrance to Prism Tower, twiddling his fingers nervously. His trainer had ventured inside an hour or so ago, to challenge the Lumiose Gym and its leader. The poor Greninja had been left outside for 'type disadvantage reasons', and was under the assumption that it would just take a few minutes or so.

He suddenly remembered that the tower had four exits, one on each side. _M-maybe he just exited somewhere else..._ He quickly speed-walked over to the next door to the east, to find nothing but more strangers walking around and giving him weird looks.

...and then he walked around to the north exit. Nothing.

...and then he walked around to the west exit. Still nothing.

He was sweating nervously, holding his head and trying to keep his composure as he panicked inside. _He must've come out already, and forgot me..._ He took a seat on the next park bench he came across, shaking and huffing. _He just left me here..._

At this time, a big orange dragon was sitting against the wall in one of Lumiose's many alleyways. He watched all the well-dressed trainers and their prissy Furfrou walk around on the sidewalks, scowling. "They think they've got it SO bad, don't they..." he said to himself. His trainer had left him in front of an apartment building in a cardboard box with no warning, and he never knew why. When an elderly woman came and opened the door to see a confused and scared Charmeleon poking his head out of the box, she just scoffed and closed the door again. He'd been living in alleyways since then, sifting through garbage and stealing backpacks...

Suddenly, he noticed a ball of blue on the bench just outside the alley. _Someone left their coat here...jackpot._ He got up off the ground and walked on out into the open air, looking in various directions to seem less suspicious. When he came up near the bench, he peeked an eye over to look at his prize, but...

A sobbing, shaking Greninja was curled up on his side, on the bench. He looked absolutely terrified, his face down against the back of the bench and dabbing at his tears with the tip of his tongue. The dragon groaned and came up to the side of the bench, folding his arms and casting a rather large shadow on the mess of a pokémon in front of him.

Greninja picked himself up a little and sniffled as he noticed a large shadow was covering him. When he turned and saw the big angry-looking Charizard towering over him, he jumped a bit and scooted back on the bench. "G-gyah! G-go away, I'm really not in any position to chat!" he blurted, shivering. The big dragon only smiled and wagged his tail. "Well, isn't this a weird surprise." he growled out. "Where's your trainer at, huh?"

Greninja gathered his composure and held his arms to himself, getting up off the bench. "I-I'm waiting...for him to come back..." he spouted out sloppily. "I-I just don't know which exit he's coming out of, o-okay?" He sniffled again, pointing away as if wanting to walk away.

Charizard took a step or two forward. "Hey, wait! I just wanted to see what was wrong!" he said quickly before the stranger left. "It's not normal to see a pokémon alone out here." There was a moment of silence as Greninja stopped, hanging his head down and trembling. "Who're you waiting for? Your trainer?"

A cold breeze blew over Greninja. He was starting to feel helpless. "N-nnh..." he stuttered, looking back over his shoulder at Charizard with an exhausted expression. "I-ih...I...yes..."

The big dragon only folded his arms and looked back over at him. "He left you all alone in a big city like this?" he growled. "Sounds like he's trying to get rid of you, if you ask me."

Greninja suddenly lost his composure, tensing up as he heard those words. "H-he went in to fight the gym leader!" he blurted out, putting his shaky webbed paws on his head. "I can't fight electric types, h-he's gonna be back out any second now!" He paced around in frustration, sweating harder.

Charizard just walked up and put an arm on the frog's shoulder to keep him from tiring himself out. "Tell me...how long's it been since he went in there?", he inquired. He wrapped his arm around Greninja, looking at him intensely.

The poor tear-soaked frog leaned up against him gently, desperate for comfort. "I-ih, it's been...about an hour..." he stuttered. "I've been looking at t-the clock on the tower...I d-don't...know where he is..." He croaked softly, almost like a whimper.

Charizard pulled him into a one-arm hug against his big body, looking up at the tower then back to Greninja. "Your trainer must've been pretty skilled to challenge a gym like that." he said. "He'd be out of there by now, regardless of whether he succeeded or not. I hate to break it to you, but uh..."

Greninja tensed up and squirmed a little, cutting him off. "B-buh...but...no!" he stammered on, looking up at the dragon's face with tears in his eyes. "I-I can't survive in a city...! They'll turn me into Sushi High Roller! That's w-what he always said would happen if I got lost in the city..."

Charizard turned him around in the hug, walking him back toward the alley. "Hey...you don't need that guy, alright?" He rubbed Greninja's back up and down a bit. "So what if he ditched you here, just like my trainer did? Don't worry...I'll help you forget about him." The mess of a Greninja only shook worse, looking back at Prism Tower nervously. "B-buh, no, I...I can't...do this...", he said with a voice full of uncertainty. _Where am I going? Why is he taking me back here? I need to wait for..._

Charizard continued walking anyway, turning past a corner and out of the sight of the people in the plaza. "Look, there's nothing to worry about. Just relax for me." Greninja looked terrified, tongue curled tightly against his face and his eyes wide and watery. "H-h-haa...e-eehh..." He kept trying to keep his cool, but to no avail. _But don't want to relax...how can I relax at a time like this..._

Charizard smirked and pressed Greninja's back up against the wall, giving him a nice long lick on the cheek. "Mmh, hehe..." He slowly pushed his body up against the frog's, his fiery tail swaying back and forth. Greninja blushed up, tears starting to steam down his cheeks and past his big tongue. "N-nn...nngh..." His shaking was starting to ease up, but he wasn't sure why.

Charizard pressed his snout up against his partner's and licked his nose. "C'mon, relax...okay? It's gonna be just fine..." He gave another hot lick up against him, eliciting a hesitant moan.

Greninja closed his eyes and shivered from all the licking, his back against the wall. "N-ngh...nnhh..n-nuh, no..." His trembling was easing up. _What's he doing, what's he want with me...?!_

Charizard moved his feet up and brought himself, grinding his crotch up against the helpless Greninja's. "Mmph, haa..~" He touched their noses together, giving a cocky smirk as his tail waved around happily.

Suddenly Greninja turned away, looking over near where they walked from. "G-gh, stop...!" He felt like he was being taken advantage of, trying to struggle out of the dragon's grip. "I need to...g-gh, my trainer is...stop it...!"

Charizard was getting fed up with this. He pressed himself up harder, grinding slowly and looking right into the Greninja's eyes. "Grrrhh...shut it..." He tightened his grip on the frog's arms, baring his sharp teeth. "You don't have a trainer anymore...you're not going anywhere..."

Greninja kept crying quietly, sprawling his body out against the wall in fear of what would happen if he didn't comply. "G-gnh...d-don't..hurt me..." Charizard grinned and closed his eyes in pleasure, his long shaft slowly hardening up as he grinded. "N-nnhhh...good boy..." He panted lightly at the sight of the trembling body in front of him, his breath hot against the frog's skin. Greninja leaned his neck up in submission, the tip of his tongue twitching and wiggling around in the air. "N-nngg...p-please, be gentle with me..."

Charizard nodded and rubbed a paw down his chest to cup up against Greninja's crotch, rubbing the frog's flaccid blue member. "Rrgh, you're bigger than you look like you are..." He gave another hot lick up his prisoner's cheek as he massaged his shaft and balls. Greninja rested his head up on Charizard's shoulder and let his eyes ease shut, relieved that this wasn't going to be violent if he didn't resist. "Hhaa...o-ouhh...~" He huffed out slowly as his slick length stiffened up, causing another whimper-like croak. _Maybe this won't be so bad, if I just try to enjoy myself..._

Charizard grabbed his odd froggy legs and lifted them up, pushing him up against the wall. Growling lowly in pleasure and looking right at his froggy partner with a blushy face, he pressed the tip of his length against his tight tailhole, dribbling with precum. Greninja cracked an eye open and looked down at the dragon's hulking length, letting out a loud moan but soon quieted himself so as to not attract attention. "G-ggrrrrooohh..~" He let his head roll back, a hard blush covering his whole face. _I-it's huge...!_

Charizard slowly slid his tip inside, bringing the Greninja down as he slowly pushed his entire length inside at once. "N-nhhf...you're tight..." He groaned and shut his eyes, his tongue hanging out playfully. Greninja bit his tongue a bit from having the dragon's whole length inside, his own shaft throbbing out in the air. "G-gahh~!" He opened his eyes back up and looked up at the passionate beast stuffing his insides full, clutching at the bulge in his belly.

Charizard held him still, beginning to thrust in and out of him slowly, lubricated by his own precum. "Mmhh, what a sexy toy..." He blushed up red and smirked again, his smooth orange balls swinging with each thrust. Greninja clutched and grabbed at the wall behind him, enduring as the pain slowly turned to pleasure. _H-he's so big, he's gonna tear up my insides..._ He reached his tongue down and touched it to Charizard's lower belly to get his attention. _Maybe I can convince him to let me do this instead._

Charizard opened his eyes back up again from the feeling of the wet tongue against him, and stopped thrusting. "Hm...?" Greninja gripped his partner's shoulders and lifted himself up off his length slowly, kneeling down in front of it. "W-watch..." He wrapped his tongue around the base of his cock, wriggling it around and getting it all wet.

The big fiery beast moaned and wagged his tail, blowing a small puff of fire in the air accidentally. "N-nhha..?!" Greninja touched his webbed paws to the dragon's thighs and wrapped his tongue tightly around the bottom half of his member, licking it all slick. "M-mmnnhh...s-so warrrm..."

Charizard moaned and looked down at him, panting. "N-nnhhh...nh, your tongue...it feels s-so gooood...~" He placed a paw on Greninja's head, bucking his hips lightly. Greninja kept going with it, moving his tongue up and down all over that dragon cock sloppily. "M-mmrrrphh, l-let me..." He came forward and put his mouth to the precum-soaked tip, suckling on it. Charizard growled loudly in pleasure as he felt Greninja's mouth pleasuring him, putting both paws on his head. "A-ahh...fuck..~" He picked up speed, thrusting in and out gently as more precum leaked out from his tip.

Greninja closed his eyes and moved his slippy paws up on the sides of his big member, rubbing it up and down as his tongue massaged the rest of its length. "M-mmpphh...hph..~" Charizard looked down at Greninja and panted, drooling as he pleasured his dragon cock. "H-hah, mmm...uh..~" His eyes came back up and stared off into space, his big shaft twitching and throbbing in the frog's maw.

The frog took his webbed paws off and reached one down to pleasure himself, his own length dribbling foamy water-type precum. "Mgh..mmgh...hmmmff..~" He bobbed his head up and down on him, his tongue playing with those big dragon balls. Charizard put his paws up against the wall for support, thrusting in and out the warm wet mouth worshiping his shaft. "M-mmff! G-gha, I'm getting close...!" His member started getting all veiny, throbbing harder. Greninja came forward and hugged his arms around Charizard's waist, getting his head as far down as he can, and swirling his tongue all around sloppily.

Charizard tried his best not to moan too loud, but couldn't hold back any longer as he reached his climax, pumping load after load of his hot creamy cum through his length and stuffing the Greninja's mouth up with cum. "A-ahhh~! Nngh!" Greninja croaked out in pleasure, his voice muffled as his cheeks puffed out with cum. He closed his eyes and started gulping it down, gripping the dragon's big length to feel it pumping through. "M-mmgrrh, mgrh...mgghh...~"

Charizard panted heavily and drooled onto his chest as he looked down, his orgasm slowly coming to an end as the last globs of cum poured out from his tip. "Mmh, hhaaa...fuck...~" He leaned his head back and exhaled another billow of fire, his big tail swaying around. Greninja blushed up bright red and huffed gently as he gulped down the last of the hot cum, his slim belly groaning at him. Slowly he pulled his mouth off, panting as soon as it was free, and sat down with his back against the wall. "Grrouuhh...i-it feels warm inside..." He rubbed his belly gently with a paw, blushing.

Charizard looked into the innocent eyes of the Greninja and smirked, reaching forward to grab his throbbing length without saying a word. "Rrh, heh..~" He sat down and started jerking it up and down rather fast. Greninja started moaning out passionately, caught off guard, and dragged his arms up against the wall. "G-graahh~! Nngh..!" His foamy precum dripped down the sides of his member, covering the paw that gripped it.

Charizard closed his eyes and blushed harder, laying down to suckle on the tip. "Mmph.~" His tail swayed around in the air as he swallowed the precum dribbling out. Greninja let out a deep breath from deep within, placing his paws down on the ground at either side. "Ggrrroohh, p-please...more~!" Charizard put his paws on Greninja's hips and took the entire length in his mouth, bobbing up and down as he suckled on it. "Mmgrrrh..."

Greninja breathed heavily as his cock popped some wriggling veins. "G-grrooohh~! A-almost, grh..!" His shaft throbbed out and leaked more and more pre onto the dragon's tongue. Charizard picked up the pace and dragged his warm tongue up against the thick shaft's underside, waiting for his mouth to be filled up with the Greninja's warm fluids.

Greninja seemed to zone out in euphoria, laying back limp with his mouth open as he reached his climax; an indescribable sensation spreading through his whole body, his member pumping waves of his hot foamy cream into Charizard's maw. "G-gh..gh..ga-aah..~" Charizard swallowed every last drop that flowed out into his mouth, moaning and enjoying the exotic taste. He opened his eyes and looked away shyly as his hard blush gave away how much he was enjoying it.

Both his and his partner's climaxes over, he calmed down as the last bits pumped out. He slumped forward like a ragdoll, huffing and blushing. "Rrrh...o-ouahh..." He couldn't make much sense of the feelings swimming around in his head...but he knew he felt good. He felt warm inside. Maybe even loved. He looked down as Charizard licked his lips, smiling. "N-nice...taste." The two looked at each other with exhausted eyes, cuddling up.

Greninja looked up at the sky, which was now black and gleaming with stars. Looks like they'd been at this for a while. He poked his snout into Charizard's chest lightly and closed his eyes, acting like a sleeping child in his arms. Charizard nuzzled him back gently and pulled his tail over, giving them some warmth.

Greninja came up and hugged the big dragon's neck, resting his head on his shoulder. "Rrrh...will you protect me...?" He looked like he could fall asleep at any moment. Charizard laid back against the wall and rubbed his back again gently.

"Don't worry...I will."


End file.
